1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an adhesive composition. More particularly, the adhesive composition is used for bonding electrical elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the increase in integration density of IC chips, the space between bumps of an IC chip is being narrowed to a finer pitch. The bump surface areas are also being reduced. In this regard, an anisotropic conductive film is more likely suffering from a conducting problem in the longitudinal direction (z-direction) in that the narrower bump surface areas become more difficult to trap conductive particles in the anisotropic conductive film. Moreover, the finer pitch between bumps increases the short-circuit probability of an electric element because the conductive particles in the anisotropic conductive film also facilitate the conduction in the transverse direction (x- or y-direction).
Taiwanese patent publication No. 201012890 discloses an acrylic insulating adhesive used for bonding electric elements, e.g. the bumps of IC chip to connection pads of a circuit board. However, there is still a need to develop a novel adhesive composition to address the disadvantages of the anisotropic conductive film mentioned above.